Kisses And Disses
by White Trinity
Summary: SxS. 'Sakura, he's all you talk about' Sakura looked appalled, 'Never' Was she the only person who wanted to knock him down a peg? He was a jerk to her. Hating him was an obligation. But falling in love was never part of the plan... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Can't Stand You

_**Kisses And Disses**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**Chapter 1: _Can't Stand You_**

**/\ **

**/\**

"What do you guys see in him, anyways?"

Daidouji Tomoyo rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. She shot her best friend an annoyed glance, but alas the girl couldn't seem to take a hint.

"I mean, he's not even that good-looking. And he's probably not that smart either... You think he cheats on tes-"

"Sakura!"

She stopped talking. "What's wrong with you Tomoyo?" Tomoyo glared at Kinomoto Sakura, her not-so attentive best friend. Calming herself down, her gaze softened and she shook her head, "You're obssesed with him." Sakura looked appalled. "Never!"

Tomoyo sighed in response, as their other companion Mihara Chiharu responded to Sakura's statement, "You've got to be kidding me! Sakura, he's all you talk about!" Sakura pouted and stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"I am not obssesed with Li Syaoran!" she cried.

"Did you say my name, Kinomoto?" Sakura's heart froze and her voice was caught. She slowly looked up, fear clearly written in her emerald orbs as she met his amber gaze. He was grinning at her with his perfect teeth. Li Syaoran...

"No, I didn't say your name." She stared back, as if testing his intentions. He kept his gaze nice and focused.

Sakura watched as he looked her over. Her long auburn hair was down, cascading onto her delicate shoulders. Her bangs fell softly onto her forehead, occasionally falling into her eyes. Her lips were a rosy shade of pink and her cheeks had a touch of pale rose-colored blush that made her look calm and serene. But what he couldn't get over were those emerald eyes of hers; they were completely mystifying. It felt as though you would drown in them if you stared for too long.

She wore the school uniform, but being as popular as she was, she wore the skirt much higher than some of the other female students.

She wasn't a slut, not even close. To all of her peers, she was absolute perfection. Everyone wanted to be like her. Even once, she began to wear her hair up into a high ponytail with ribbons. Soon enough, all the girls began to wear their hair in the exact same manner.

Sakura was a role model to them; perfect grades, perfect looks, high social status, tons of friends, admiration of her peers, and a hot boyfriend.

Unfortunately for her, he was best friends with Syaoran, so she had to endure his presence for her boyfriend's sake; her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Eriol was a kind and calm individual who prided himself on his composure. He had navy blue hair and matching eyes; he wore glasses, but he wasn't a nerd. Adored by all, Eriol was the mysterious guy that Sakura had managed to unravel. To her, he was the perfect boyfriend and before Syaoran's arrival to their high school, he was the most popular guy. Even so, he didn't mind passing the spotlight to Syaoran. They were best friends after all.

Like Sakura, Eriol didn't really care much for popularity. The fact that everyone looked up to them was just that. A fact. They didn't push themselves to incredible limits to be admired. They were just born to be popular, no questions asked. It was the same for everyone in their clique: Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Sasaki Rika, and the new and improved Yanagisawa Naoko.

Naoko wouldn't be in their group if she hadn't gone away for a summer with Sakura's family, and returned a gorgeous diva. Before, she'd been a quiet bookworm with short hair and glasses. Thanks to Sakura, she now had eye contacts, beautiful hair extensions and a bubbly personality. She was so thankful to her friend.

'It's no wonder Eriol loves her...' Syaoran snapped out of his reverie and noticed Sakura's amused grin.

"You can't help but stare Li?" she asked teasingly. Her emerald eyes twinkled with mischief. 'Damn! I thought I had the upper hand here!' Sakura stood from her seat and got close to Syaoran, who much to his dismay, began to blush furiously. "Am I that beautiful?" She whispered the words near his neck and he shuddered unvoluntarily.

"Sakura, if you're gonna cheat on me, don't do it in front of me." Sakura immediately recognized the cool voice and spun around. Eriol stood there, grinning like an idiot. "I mean, at school? Come on, get original!" Sakura laughed and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, smiling down at her. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Hearing the digusted groans behind her, she giggled and pulled away. Eriol smirked and led her back to her seat. "Now what were you guys fighting over this time?" Tomoyo decided to answer, "Sakura is obssesed and Syaoran can't get enough." Chiharu burst out laughing and Sakura blushed. "I am NOT obssesed!"

Everyone in the class laughed, obviously interested in the popular clique's conversation. "Tomoyo, don't spread lies!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Syaoran put his books down onto the desk beside her. "I think I agree with Tomoyo-san. I think you are obssesed." he said. Eriol feigned surprise, "Sakura, how could you?" Once again, the room was filled with laughter, and this time Sakura couldn't help but laugh also.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone took their seat, preparing theirselves for a long history period...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

History was the best class ever... If you were _deaf._

Syaoran arose from his seat as soon as the bell rang. Shoving his books into his backpack, he waited for Eriol to finish cuddling with Sakura.

They whispered little words to each other and sneaked kisses when they thought no one was looking. But for some odd reason, he felt uneasy seeing them together. Not only because seeing your best friend make out with his girlfriend is quite unsettling on its own, but because it didn't seem right. _They_ didn't seem right...

"Syaoran! Let's go!" For the second time, Syaoran was brought back to reality by his friends.

He joined them by the door, and they all headed out to the courtyard for lunch. As usual, Chiharu had cooked up something delicious for all of them to eat. When they reached their usual spot, Tomoyo and Rika, who had joined them on their way, spread out a huge blanket under a sakura tree.

Once they were all settled, they began to eat and talk about pointless things.

"So, last Thursday, me, Tomoyo and Naoko drove all the way to Tokyo to see Hamasaki Ayumi's concert. It was so totally worth it!" Sakura said, after swallowing some natto. Eriol seemed midly interested, but decided to start up a conversation with Syaoran instead.

"You into any girls lately?" he asked, a smile plastered on his face. Syaoran chuckled softly and shook his head, "Nah, not really." Eriol laughed at this. "Syaoran, you have the whole female student body at your mercy. Don't tell me that you don't like at least one of them."

"You know what, Eriol? How about we don't talk about this?" Eriol laughed again, knowing that this conversation was far from over. "Alright, then."

Syaoran nodded absentmindly, listening to Sakura's story. "So, then she sang 'Carols' and she wore the nicest white dress I've ever seen!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "It was awesome."

Eriol watched his best friend watch his girlfriend and smiled to himself. 'He's fallen.' He shook his head in silent mockery and continued to listen to his girlfriend's story, knowing that something would soon develop between both of them. He felt a slight twinge in his heart, but knew it was for the best. Syaoran deserved a nice girl, but why did that nice girl have to be his girlfriend? 'No matter. Even if this royally sucks, I'll get them together.'

'Now if only they could stop hating each other...'

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked him. He blushed and looked into her lovely violet eyes. "Y-Yeah?" She chuckled, "Just checking if you were still on this planet." He gulped and smiled at her.

'And if only Tomoyo wasn't so beautiful...'

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**(A/N:) That's it for chapter 1! Please review guys, 'cause it's getting really good next chapter, believe me!! So, I'll be seeing you!**

**White Trinity **


	2. Chapter 2: Fruit Punch

_**Kisses And Disses**_

**_Author's Note:_ Thank you all for the reviews (totally sweet)! So, being the kind person that I am ::(winks):: I have with me here the second chapter of 'Kisses And Disses'. For some reason, I always laugh when I see the title... I'm so weird! **

**Sorry I took a little long to update, I like to let people review. If I update three days after I've posted up the first chapter, then that's pretty stupid. At least, it is to me... :: (laughs) ::**

**Well, I'm done talking pointlessly, so I'll let you guys read the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Duh!**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**Chapter 2: _Fruit Punch_**

**/\**

**/\**

Sakura watched as Tomoyo scoured her huge closet, throwing clothes here and there. Her eyes followed a green, frilly skirt that flew high in the air before landing over Tomoyo wide-screen television. A white tank top followed suit.

"Tomoyo, what exactly are you looking for?" Sakura asked, fiddling with Tomoyo's collection of over-sized teddy bears. She pulled on the ears of a stuffed lion, only to get buried under the pile of stuffed animals that had toppled over.

Tomoyo took a quick peek out of her closet and noticed that Sakura was no longer there. "Where did she go?" She wandered around her room, which was huge since she lived in a mansion. Her eyes settled themselves on her friend's body, which was currently sticking out of several places under the mound of teddy bears.

Tomoyo giggled and went over to Sakura. Grabbing her right hand firmly, she tugged and pulled until the auburn-haired girl flew out.

Sakura gasped, pointing an accusing finger at the stuffed lion, "That thing is evil!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and returned to the closet. "Sakura-chan, you say that every time you stay for the night," Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend's retreating figure. "I've learned not to take you seriously anymore."

Sakura only shrugged and lifted herself off the carpet. She walked over to Tomoyo's bed and sat, exactly as she had before. She continued to watch Tomoyo fling clothes out of her walk-in closet.

"Oh, and by the way," she heard her say from the closet. Sakura looked up from the magazine she had grabbed off Tomoyo's bedside table. "I'm looking for that white and black shirt. You know, the long-sleeved one." Sakura made a small sound, indicating to her friend that she had heard her statement.

Sakura fell back onto the pillows and stared pensively at the magazine she held up. It was funny how she wasn't truly looking at the magazine, but rather deep in thought. After a moment, she lifted herself up and walked over to the closet. She leaned her body against the doorframe, watching Tomoyo plow her way through her clothing.

"You know, we could just go buy another one." She saw Tomoyo's body stop, seemingly considering this propostion. She creeped her way out of the closet and stared at Sakura, "Or I could make one." Sakura's eyes slowly widened in horror when she heard her next sentence:

"Or I could make a whole new outfit!"

To say the least, Sakura felt sick to her stomach. Tomoyo had that glint in her eyes, which meant Sakura was about to have a long, long night.

She gave a loud, exasperated sigh and looked Tomoyo in the eye. "I'm gonna have to model for you again?"

Tomoyo grinned. "If you don't mind."

Sakura sighed again; of course she minded! If only the results of Tomoyo's work weren't so marvelous, maybe Sakura wouldn't be such a pushover when it came to this.

"Alright, fine." Tomoyo gave a squeal and hugged her best friend tightly, "Thanks Sakura-chan!" Sakura gasped for air and when Tomoyo realized she was suffocating her, she immediately let go.

Sakura coughed a little, but quickly regained her composure. Tomoyo laughed lightly.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to choke you." Sakura rolled her eyes and padded to the bed where the magazine was. She picked it up and tossed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked down at the page and then she understood.

She grinned. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned back at her. "Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo laughed and sat beside her, "Is Eriol-kun having another one of his parties?" Sakura nodded and they stayed silent for a moment.

Then they both let out a squeal and hugged each other, jumping on the bed like a bunch of schoolgirls, which in fact they were.

"Yay! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, and we'll both look awesome!"

They continued to jump, anticipating the amazing party that was going to take place at the Hiiragizawa mansion in twenty-four hours.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura pulled up in the driveway of the Hiiragizawa mansion. She looked over to Tomoyo who was checking her reflection in her compact. Tomoyo looked wonderful; she wore a short jean mini-skirt with a blue, sleeveless hoodie that she made, with her name written across the back in fancy letters. She wore black stiletto heels and straightened her hair. It fell beautifully around her face. To top it all off, she had a cute black cap over her head.

'Wow. Tomoyo-chan really does look pretty...' This thought was slightly saddening to Sakura, but she shrugged it off when she remembered her own outfit.

She wore a lovely and expensive-looking, short white dress, with embroidered sakuras on it along with white strapped heels. Her hair was straightened and pulled onto a low, side ponytail with a white ribbon. She looked absolutely dazzling, like a a white angel.

"Shall we, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked once Tomoyo was finished. The violet-eyed girl smiled and nodded, "Of course."

They got out of the car, and after locking the doors, they headed to the front door. Sakura knocked twice, and was finally greeted by Eriol's maid, Orihime. When Orihime recognized her, she beemed and led them in, "Kinomoto-san, welcome! You too, Daidouji-san!" Sakura smiled at the old woman; her long grey hair and blue eyes made her look old and young at the same time.

Orihime walked them over to the back of the house, where music by several different artists was blaring. The girls thanked Orihime and headed up the small steps that led them outside. Sliding the glass door open, they were greeted with the sight of a bunch of well-dressed teenage kids partying like their lives depended on it.

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks; Eriol had outdone himself again. His parties were classy yet wild, elegant yet fun. He was the master. And people would talk about these parties for weeks at a time. And Sakura was desperately trying to find her 'master' boyfriend.

She gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked behind her, only to meet a pair of blue eyes. "Eri-kun," she said, sliding around in his embrace so she could face him. "How are you?" He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead, "Good. Well, better now that you're here." She giggled and pulled away. "This is great."

He smiled, "Go grab yourself something to eat." She nodded and headed towards the table alone; Tomoyo had left to go talk to Chiharu and Yamazaki. She got there, but immediately regretted it when he showed up, "Just can't help yourself, Kinomoto?" She frowned at him. "For your information, _Li_," she said through gritted teeth. "I just wanted a drink."

He rolled his eyes at her in disbelief, "Yeah right." She didn't reply, but only walked around him to the table. Now it was his turn to frown; she never, _ever_ dismissed him like that before, like he wasn't even worth talking to. He would never admit this but it pained him greatly to be ignored in such a harsh manner. And he wasn't happy.

"Damn, I didn't know you were such a slut," he commented randomly, hoping to catch her attention. It worked.

"What did you call me?!" she shouted, spinning around to face him. She was fuming, "How dare you call me that?!" He simply shrugged, "I call 'em as I see 'em," Now she was ready to lunge at him.

"I mean, have you seen the lenght of that... that... I don't even think something that short should be called a dress, actually." he said. She glanced down; okay, so the dress was a little short, but that was no reason for him to say such mean things.

She reached behing her, hoping to find something incredibly hard to hit him with. Her fingers felt a can of Diet Pepsi and she grabbed it. Syaoran noticed this and quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Hey! Let _go_!" When he didn't comply to her demands, she attempted to force herself out of his grasp, "I said let go!" He still didn't.

"You were gonna hit me with Pepsi. I saw you," he stated calmly, glad that he had gotten the upper hand in this argument. He looked at her smugly as she tried tirelessly to pull her wrist. From the corner of his eye, he could see Eriol walking over. 'Better stop this.'

"Fine." He let go of her, but soon realized his mistake. He watched in shock as she toppled back, her body falling right into the bowl of fruit punch, and then crashing down along with the table onto the concrete. The juice splashed all over her white dress, tinting it a horrid red/hot pink. Her head was soaked with it and she sat still, staring at him before screaming.

Eriol rushed over and helped her up while Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki tried to settle down the crowd around them. Eriol looked her over, "Are you okay, Sakura?" Sakura looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm not okay! Look at me!" she wailed. She looked past him and glared daggers at Syaoran, "This is **your** fault you... you... JERK!" And with that, she stormed off, with Tomyo behind her.

Eriol glanced over to Syaoran who had an eyebrow raised, "Wow. She needs to chill out." Eriol sighed;these two were acting like eight year-olds, for goodness' sake!

"Syaoran... You went too far this time," he said.

"What are you talking about? It's not my fault she can't handle a little juice," Syaoran replied. And now Eriol's anger flared, "Yeah, but you provoked her, Syaoran! Damn it, you need to grow up! Stop picking on her, man!" Syaoran was taken aback by Eriol's statement; was he _really_ acting like a child? He frowned.

"Whatever. I'm out."

Eriol watched his best friend walk away. 'If they're supposed to be together, then why do they hurt each other so much?'

--------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Sakura hadn't spoken one word to Syaoran. The tension between them was so thick that it would make you suffocate. They didn't eat lunch together, nor even speak about each other. Tomoyo found this odd since Sakura would rant on and on about her rival. But ever since that incident, her respect for Syaoran had greatly diminished.

_Flashback_

_Tomoyo desperately tried to calm her best friend down; it pained her to see her reduced to such a state. They were both in the guest bathroom and Sakura was crying as she sat on the edge of the bathtub while Tomoyo was leaning back onto the sink._

_"He's such a jerk, 'Moyo! Wh- Why would he... d-do that? T-to m-me!" Tomoyo flinched at the obvious pain in Sakura's trembling face. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's trembling figure, "Ssh. It's okay Sakura... You'll be fine. You have me, Eriol-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun... We're all here behind you." Sakura gave a small nod and wiped her tears._

_"Yeah, but he's Eriol's best friend," she commented sourly. "I hate him, Tomoyo, I really do."_

_Tomoyo nodded, hoping that the situation wouldn't get any worse then what had happened that evening._

_"I hate him."_

_End Flashback_

'How can he treat her so callously? It's so childish.' She glanced over to Sakura, who was surprisingly paying attention to their teacher. Tomoyo shook her head. 'Probably to keep herself from thoughts of murder.' She decided to look at Syaoran. She was again surprised, but for a different reason; he was staring hard at the pencil in his hand, his chesnut-colored bangs falling into his eyes.

She felt her heart freeze when he glanced up and caught her eye. Violet met amber and she felt a bizarre, tingly feeling. She quickly looked away, a dark blush creeping onto her cheeks. 'What was that feeling I just had?'

She carefully glanced back, and quietly sighed in relief when she saw that he had assumed the same position as before. She felt her heart beat quicken and turned back around. She smiled and picked up her pencil. Tearing out a small piece of paper from her notebook, she giggled and wrote:

_Mrs Li Tomoyo_

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**( A/N:) Well, well... what's this? Is Tomoyo falling for Syaoran? Woah. Twisted. LoL. And it also seems that there is a mouting tension between Sakura and him. Wonder what that will lead to. And will their conflict affect their friendships? And the biggest one:**

**How will Eriol and Sakura react when Tomoyo tells them about her probably romantic feelings for Syaoran?**

**Dum dum dum! LoL. Please review guys ( even if it's anonymous, or whatever). The more reviews, the better. And next chapter, we'll probaly explain one of these questions... But which one? Wait and see!**

**White Trinity**


End file.
